1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting device which is used for jewelry and accessories, such as a pearl necklace, and a chain necklace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connecting device which is used for jewelry and accessories such as a pearl necklace, as shown in FIG. 1, is conventionally known as a clasp. For instance, a clasp 20 comprises a female member 21, which is a box having a insertion aperture 22, and male member 26 made of a metal plate bent into a V-shape and formed as a plate-spring. It is used by inserting or pulling out the male member 26, formed into a flat shape by using the fingers to press portion 27 against the back portion, into the aperture of the female member 21.
However, the above-mentioned clasp 20 has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to wear. For instance, it is often necessary to move the clasp 20 to the front of the neck to confirm that the male member 26 is surely connected to the female member 21, and then to move the clasp back behind the neck when the necklace is used. Furthermore, it is not easy to form the male member 26 to a flat shape by pressing portion 28 using the fingers, and portion 28 must be inserted into the aperture 22 and surely hooked in the hook-recess 23.
Another example, as shown in FIG. 2, is a connecting device 30 with a coiled spring which solved the above problem of operating difficulties (Japan Utility Patent Publication No. H7-30730). This example includes a male member 31 formed as around-bar shape having a connecting groove 32 on the surrounding surface, and a female member 35 formed as a cylinder having a hook frame 37 movable in the up-down direction. Pushing button 38 and coil-spring 36a are also arranged in female member 35. The coil-spring 36a biases the hook frame 37 in the direction of the connecting groove 32 of the male member 31 when the male member 31 is inserted in. Therefore, the connecting groove 32 is hooked by the hook frame 37, so that the male member 33 is connected to the female member 35. Also, the connection is released when the push button 38 is pushed downwards by a finger, so that the male member 31 is able to be pulled out from the female member 35.
However, the connecting device 30 requires a certain size coil spring 36a to prevent a reduction in elastic power after long time use. Therefore, the size of connecting device 30 is not able to be minimized. Moreover, the connecting device 30 has a problem in that it is not easy to be constructed because it has many small parts, and the cost of the connecting device 30 becomes very expensive as a part used for jewelry and accessories.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connecting device for jewelry and accessories which is capable of eliminating the above-mentioned problems, which is easy to wear, and which is constructed of only a few small parts so that the cost is very reasonable.
For this purpose, in accordance with the present invention, a connecting device for jewelry and accessories comprises a male member formed as a pole having a taper-like head, a groove on the surrounding surface of the bottom, and a connecting portion for connecting the device to jewelry and accessories at the end. The device also comprises a female member formed as an open and close box. The female member includes a cover with or without a guide cylinder or a guide wall having a half-circle inserting aperture for insertion of the male member at one side in the longitudinal direction, a base having a hook-recess for the groove of the male member, and a connecting portion to connect to jewelry and accessories at the end. The box is made so that an axis penetrates the cover and the base, and so that a spring member biasing the cover and the base in the closing direction is installed.